parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Zephyr
Cast: *Marlin - Phoebus (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) *Nemo - Zephyr (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) *Coral - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Dory - Madellaine (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) *Gill - Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess) *Bloat - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo and Stitch) *Gurgle - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Deb/Flo - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) and Sophie (Anatasia) *Peach - Crysta (Furngully) *Jacques - Timon (The Lion King) *Bubbles - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Nigel - Iago (Aladdin) *Gerald - Bender (Futurama) *The School of Moonfish - Bears (Brother Bear) *Crush - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Squirt - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Mr. Ray - Phil (Hercules) *Bruce - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Anchor and Chum - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Blenny the Worried Fish - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *The Anglerfish - Hydra (Hercules) *Seagulls - Rhino Guard (Robin Hood) *Dr. Philip Sherman - Nuka (The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride) *Darla Sherman - Vitani (The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride) *Whale - Himself *Krill - Themselves *''Young Simba (The Lion King) as Tad'' * Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) as Pearl * Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as Sheldon *Barracuda - The Loch Ness Monster(Scooby-Doo & The Loch Ness Monster) *''Mufasa (The Lion King) as Bill'' *''Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) as Ted'' * Cash (The Fox and the Hound 2) as Bob * Various African Animals (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Fish Roaming Around in the Neighborhood * Leah (Jungle Cubs) as Mother Fish * Wolf Cubs (Jungle Cubs) as Guppies * El Toro (Timon and Pumbaa) as Mr. Johanson * Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) as Sponge Bed Mother Fish * Dumbo (Dumbo) as Sponge Bed Guppy * Young Baloo, Young Louie, Young Hathi, Young Winifred, Benny and Clyde (Jungle Cubs) as Other Fish Students * Mungo (Jungle Cubs) as Jimmy (Fish Student That Gets Left Behind) * Rescue Aid Society Delegates (The Rescuers) as Fish that Nemo Sees Passing by * Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) as Fish Student That Sees Nemo "Swimming Out To Sea" * Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) as Hunters (One of Divers That Took Nemo) * Crane and Zeng (Kung Fu Panda) as Two Pelicans (After the "Shark" Scene) * Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) as Patient #1 * Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Chuckles (Darla's Previous Fish) * Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) as Squishy * Bubbles/Pink Elephants (Dumbo) as Jellyfish Forest * Various Deer (Bambi) as Sea Turtles * Young Faline, Young Yhumper, Geno and Gurri (Bambi 1 & 2) as Sea Turtle Babies * Djali (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Sea Turtle That Passes on Marlin's Story * Hugo, Victor, and Laverne (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Three Fish Listening to Turtle * XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Minnow * Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Big Fish * Squidward Tentacles, Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, and Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) as Lobsters * Sid and Diego (Ice Age) as Swordfishes * Cooler and Howler (Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show)); Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) as Dolphins * The Pelicans (The Princess and the Frog) as Bird Group #1 * The Vultures (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) as Birds on Lighthouse * Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) as Bird Group #2 * Owl (Winnie the Pooh) as Pelican #1 * Lefou (Beauty and the Beast) as Patient #2 * Various Mice (An American Tail) as Krill Swimming Away * Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Davey Reynolds * Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) as Pelican #2 * Other Pelicans - Animals (The Lion King) * Wart (The Sword in the Stone) as Boy in Waiting Room * Green Crab - Pain (Hercules) * Red Crab - (Hercules) * The Wildebeests (The Lion King) as Fish Group Who Get Caught in a Net * Neils and Murkus (The Legend of Tarzan) as Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Austin Adams Category:Finding Dory Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Austin Adams Disney Classics Category:Austin Adams Pixar Movies